Harry Potter and the Alchemist's Secret
by Avitus88
Summary: Harry's eyes are opened to the world around him by the last person imaginable. A surprise visit from a reclusive Alchemist sends Harry on a quest with the knowledge of the Alchemist's Secret. New Magics, and Mentor!Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Original ideas are MINE... Harry Potter belongs to Rowling... Get over it.  
**

* * *

_Harry Potter and the Secrets of Alchemy_

_Prologue _

Late in the day on the 30th of June, a young man walked thoughtlessly towards his relative's house. The sky was just turning twilight, although no stars were visible through the thick blanket of smog that covered the sky on hot days. The young man, although he hardly looked it, was nearly 16. Standing around 5 foot 6 inches, he had a slight though slightly muscular frame. His hair was short and black, although if you looked closely enough there were streaks of dark auburn red highlighting it.

His face had lost most of its baby-fat over the past year and now featured sharp, though elegant lines that many would associate with coming from a high-class family whose lineage could be traced back centuries to ancient lords and kings. His skin was lightly tanned, somewhere below olive toned, but far from the pale white that was generally associated with the aristocratic. The most stunning of his features however were his eyes, a bright almost luminous green; they highlighted his features and captured the attention of all who passed him. The only marring feature on him, was a scar - shaped like a bolt of lightning, it shone an angry blood red above his left eye.

The young man, Harry Potter, was returning from one of his weekly visits with the only person he could trust. The previous year at school, Harry had been stuck in the middle of a political battle between his headmaster, and the ministry. The Ministry of Magic, for Harry was a wizard, was a corrupt organization led by money hungry witches and wizards with no cares for the wizarding world. At the end of the year Harry and 5 of his fellow students were involved in a battle at the Department of Mysteries, an organization older than the Ministry itself – the department held all that was unknown in the world. Their work was rarely if never released to the general public.

During the battle, Harry's godfather Sirius Black was struck down by a curse from his cousin and enemy Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. In his anger, Harry pursued her and attempted to torture her with the most illegal pain curse in existence, the Cruciatus Curse. Casting this curse on another human being is highly illegal and gains an automatic sentence of life in prison. Harry was later returned, though slightly bruised, to his Headmaster's office where a prophecy was revealed to him:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither shall live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Looking back on it, Harry didn't mourn for Sirius, yes there was pain at losing a friend, yes there was anguish at the loss of a godfather, but as was explained to him during the summer; Harry didn't know Sirius. While he may have been the best friend of his father, Harry didn't know him all that well. He couldn't tell you Sirius' favourite food, book, joke, or even what type of shoe he preferred to wear. In the end, the most pain Harry felt was at leaving Remus Lupin's side for Sirius. During his third year at school Harry and the then professor had become close – all that had disappeared at the drop of a hat when Sirius arrived.

After the death of Sirius, Remus had disappeared. Nobody had heard anything of the lonely werewolf since meeting Harry's relatives at the train station after returning from school. Over the past month, Harry had been given a new perspective on his life – an outsider's view. A view into his life being moulded by his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore had severely restricted Harry's life over the summer. Keeping him on a direct path to and from his relatives' home to a nearby park; Dumbledore had assigned guards to watch him around the clock, in addition to the many security wards that had been erected over the past year. Letters from his friends had been far and few between, mostly consisting of "Dumbledore has ordered us to stay quiet… who knows who could be reading our mail!" which had become quite the standard for letters to him over the past year. Dumbledore himself had told Harry not to expect any presents for his birthday, his mail was being screened.

* * *

For the first few days of summer, he wallowed in self pity over the situation he was in. Isolated from the world, he had nothing to do but read over his text books. Harry had learned all he could from the text-books; most of the material wasn't covered by the curriculum and was quite interesting. One day while he was practising potions with his leftover supplies, he was interrupted by a scoff which could only belong to one person.

"Something I can help you with, Snape?" Harry said, still stirring the bubbling concoction.

A slight rustling was heard as his greasy-haired potions professor pulled and invisibility cloak off of his shoulders.

"Of course not Potter, I was simply remarking that even during the summer your potions skills are barely adequate. It's a wonder this bedroom hasn't been destroyed by your pathetic attempts at the art."

Harry paused in stirring before he burst into laughter.

"Potter – what are you doing! How stupid can you get, the Homorphous Solution must be stirred constantly to prevent-" Snape was cut off however as the potion began to bubble rapidly before the cauldron spewed its contents over the room with a loud _Splat!_

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry said between laughs, "I was nearly convinced that attitude was an act for school – I didn't know anyone spoke like that outside the classroom!"

A sneer was the only response as the older wizard waved his wand removing the mess from the room.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Snape built up a witty rapport that could at times make Mundungus Fletcher blush. While Harry gained a new respect for the Potions Master, Snape began to notice the small things that Dumbledore was doing to Harry – a small restriction here, would make Harry grateful to the old wizard later for allowing him freedoms. It made Snape sick to think of how many lives Dumbledore had manipulated to his own will. And so, secretly, Snape began meeting Harry on his walks to the park, discussing the latest news from both the Order and Death Eaters, something Harry greatly appreciated.

Through this communication, both men grew to trust each other, although they still had their doubts as to the other's motives.

When Harry reached the Dursley's he went straight to his small bedroom and began reading the set of defence books he had received last Christmas from Remus and Sirius, he had nearly finished the last book – _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts Vol. 3 – Cursing the Count: A Guide to Fighting Dark Creatures Vampires and Werewolves included _ - when an envelope fell into his lap. Surprised, Harry turned it over to reveal a red seal with a steaming phial, a stone, and what appeared to be a coin. Slitting it open, he pulled out the letter – which was written on _very_ expensive looking parchment, skipping to the signature at the end of the parchment, Harry's eyes grew wide as he began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Although we've never met, I do believe myself to be quite well versed in your exploits, particularly the situation surrounding your first year of school. In order to send this letter I have had to alter the wards that young Albus has placed around your house, but fear not he will be unable to detect any change in them. I have replaced them with some of my own, as a courtesy for your actions in June of 1992. The wards I have placed will prevent the detection of magic in your home – as long as you don't perform any magic under the kitchen sink. I ask that you meet me promptly at noon tomorrow on Magnolia Crescent for a trip to Diagon Alley, and a few explanations._

_ Yours in Trust,_

_Sir Nicholas Pontificus Flamel_

After reading the letter, Harry's mind was racing. Needless to say, he didn't sleep very well that night.

* * *

The next morning after monotonously doing his daily chores, Harry sped back to his bedroom where he fetched his money pouch and his invisibility cloak. Half an hour later he reached Magnolia Crescent. Checking his watch, he sat down to wait for the next eight minutes until noon. Harry sat under his invisibility cloak, idly twirling his wand while looking out for Nicholas Flamel. As his watch struck twelve, Harry began to get nervous, _'What if this was a trap! Nice going Potter, you've gotten into another fine situation…moron'_. Standing up, he began to turn around when he felt a tap on his shoulder,

"That is a very nice cloak Mr Potter, but I do believe it to be unnecessary," came a voice from behind him.

Harry spun around, pulling off the cloak and pointing his wand at the assailant.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Harry growled, his wand pointing at the heart of the young man.

"Why Mr Potter this is terribly rude of you, I thought our meeting was for noon precisely!" The man said with a small grin, "Allow me to introduce myself, Sir Nicholas Pontificus Flamel – at your service."

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Harry found himself walking through the back alleyways of Little Whinging listening Nicholas's rather far-fetched explanations. As he had explained, the entire idea of the Philosophers Stone was – to be quite honest, idiotic. Speaking rather simply, Nicholas had explained that there was no Elixer of Life or way to properly transmutate any material into gold. Silently boarding the Knight Bus that had been summoned, Harry recanted the previous discussion.

* * *

"_The Philosopher's Stone is, in actuality, a complicated piece of blood magic - that propels you through time. My name has been Nicholas Flamel since the early 11th century, before that I was known as Pontificus Pilot, and was born Gregory Meyhew."_

"_What do you mean? We have time turners to go back through time – and forward. And if you don't have the Elixer of Life how have you lived for so long?"_

"_All excellent questions, Mr Potter; firstly, I was born on January 12 in the year 1920. I am muggle-born, attended Durmstrang, and served as a low level Unspeakable during the Blood Wars of Grindlewald. When I was, oh… twenty-five, I was approached by a senior Unspeakable on my team. He told me I had potential that he had been looking for and told me about 'the Philosopher's Stone'. In reality it is a complicated piece of blood magic that has been known only to a handful of wizards since its creation-"  
_

"_But why are you telling me?" Harry had interrupted._

"_I'll get to that in a minute, please be patient."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_As I was saying, oh drat! I've forgotten where we were… wait a moment, there we are! As I was saying, known to a select few, this stone sends those with the proper potential to become the most powerful wizards back through time – the distance has always fluctuated. From what I can tell I was sent back to the year 320 BCE, although some have only gone back a few centuries and others millennia. Once sent back in time, the stone shields your body from the laws of time, thus creating the appearance of immortality, while allowing your magic and mind to mature. Indeed, once you reach your initial destination most are immediately pushed to the level of Magus, it does however take quite a while to master the vast powers of the Magi. Anyways, Jumpers, as we refer to ourselves always leave in pairs; I myself brought my wife Adrianna along for the trip. A Jumper is supposed to live their lives learning all they can, until they reach the point where their, I suppose the correct term would be 'alternate' self, jumps back through time. At that point one may pick up where they left off as I did, or they may simply continue the life of secrecy they have been leading. One of the prime rules of a Jumper is secrecy. A Jumper may not reveal their nature to any but other jumpers, this is a lesson learned by myself and my wife along with one other, which forced my wife and I to create the 'idea' of the Philosophers Stone as the highest form of Alchemy. Back then, Alchemy was an inexact science along with its companion in the form of Potions, many witches and wizards preferred to rely on spellwork to achieve their desired results than a brew which they knew nothing about. The idea of the Philosophers Stone propelled Alchemy, and thus Potions into great esteem, something I believe you no doubt resent." Nicholas said the last part with a slight chuckle as Harry scowled._

"_Who was the other Jumper who was discovered sir?"_

"_Merlin of course! Why, imagine my surprise when I went searching for him, only to find the face of an odd man I had seen once on a trip to Diagon Alley in my youth. After a little poking and prodding he admitted to being a Jumper as well and we've been great friends since."_

"_You mean to say… Merlin is… Alive?" Harry openly gaped._

"_Oh heavens no, he was quite old you see. You no doubt remember the Chernobyl Disaster?" Nicholas waited for Harry's nod, "When one of us dies, the power released is immense, such a shame that Merlin was on one of his daily walks past that nuclear plant!"_

_Harry simply nodded with a pale look on his face._

"_Now where were we, right-o! Now what else was I supposed to say… oh yes, now once a Jumper reaches the point of 're-integration' he begins to age again, albeit very slowly. So in fact, this past year I celebrated my 75th birthday. I have no doubt that I shall live well into the next two or three centuries. Now Harry, the reason I have told you about this, which you have no doubt deduced by now, is that I have chosen to pass the legacy of the 'Alchemist's Secrets' as I like to call it, to you."_

_Harry again turned pale and continued to shuffle alongside the – much – older wizard., "Why me?"_

"_Why not? You weren't my first choice, make no mistake of that. But you are the only person I would trust with the knowledge, that and I believe the person you would bring along with you also deserves this honour."_

"_Who was the first choice?" Harry asked quietly._

"_Dumbledore." Came the bitter response that was spat like a hideous taste._

"_What? Why not him?" Harry wondered aloud._

"_Albus Dumbledore was my prized potions apprentice, he was to be one of the Supreme Potions Masters you know. A level only achieved twice in the past three hundred years. I was so eager, so willing to do anything for him. I gave his family power where there was none. I trained him in harnessing the magic that no modern wizard could reach within themselves. He was at most, a High Sorcerer, I trained him to properly harness that power the way nobody had since the fall of Rome! But it made him want more. He began to become more secretive after we discovered the uses of Dragons Blood. He would disappear for months at a time. Then he came back, he didn't speak to me as often, and when he did it was gingerly. I knew something was wrong. Then he got the job of Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts, the other art he had gained Mastery in. Around that time there began to be rumors of a dark wizard rising, becoming powerful and promoting the importance of pureblood. Something not thought of since times before Hogwarts. Grindlewald he was called. The battles became known as the Blood Wars. A lot of the destruction was covered by the constant bombardment of England by the Germans during the Muggle war. But it was there. In 1945 I went to destroy this upstart wizard who thought himself a master of magic. When I arrived at his castle, the normally shrouded and cloaked man known as Grindlewald was caught off guard. It was Albus. My suspicions confirmed I challenged him to a duel; the conditions of my winning were that he stop the foolish attacks and return to the school. Through dark rituals he had achieved the levels of a Grand Sorcerer, you may not think the difference between High and Grand that far apart but it is significant, much more so than the difference between Magus and Grand Sorcerer. The duel lasted for nearly an hour without pass, the castle lay ruined around us. His Blood Kings lay dead around us. And I was failing. I never was much of a scholar, and his skills in transfiguration greatly outweighed mine. I used my last hope and hit him with a jet of pure magic, Chaos."_

"_Pure magic? What do you mean?" asked the ever inquisitive Harry._

"_There are three main branches of Magic, Potter. The one you are most familiar with, Wizarding Magic, the most refined and studied – a magic that is learned of books and precise equations, a scholars magic. Natural Magic is the second where we find the most primitive of potions, herblore, and runic magics. This is magic that was most prevalent before Christianity and the need of 'order'. And the last, Chaos. Magic in its most primitive and powerful form; summoned to the user from the realm of magic itself it has very little use other than destruction. The only branches that are heard of now are Necromancy, and Channeling. I have had little experience with either of the other two branches and couldn't tell you much about them, however; I am able to use Chaos to some, if small extent. I was able to beat Albus into submission and being a man of his word, he surrendered and returned to his post as Transfigurations Professor. He claimed to have destroyed Grindlewald and gained even more fame, I suppose it was a back-up plan of some sort. He trained Tom Riddle as Grindlewald, and now is threatened by his dark apprentice. I have neither the time nor the desire to train you while watching the world fall apart. At most, I suspect you to be a Grand Warlock, if not a High Sorcerer, and there is no chance that you would beat Riddle and Dumbledore like that. So it is easy to see no other alternative than you as the next Jumper, Mr Potter," Flamel finished gazing at Harry with a forlorn look.

* * *

_

Harry now found himself walking through The Leaky Cauldron and towards Gringotts, still in a slight daze, he heard Nicholas tell him that the entirety of his trust fund would have to be withdrawn. Snapping out of his stupor, Harry spat out.

"What!"

"Don't worry Harry, I'll charm your money pouch to expand, its not like the money isn't yours, besides did you think gold didn't exist back then?"

Harry nodded quietly before asking, "What do you mean my 'trust fund'? I only have one vault from my parents."

Nicholas' face turned stony for a moment before he said, "Albus' work no doubt. '_Upon the seventeenth year of the heirs' life shall the keys to their blood's fortune bequeath them'_ An old but still widely used and recognised law for all pureblood families, as the Potters were. You should have gained full access to the Potter trust fund at age eleven, and the full Potter fortune at the age of seventeen. I'm not surprised Albus never told you about it, yet another reason for you to worship him."

Steering Harry into Gringotts, he made quick work of the Goblins who insisted that only the most privileged patrons were allowed to use portals instead of the cart system – reminding them that the Noble House of Potter was one of the oldest as was the Noble House of Flamel. Once in the vault, Flamel pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry's money pouch murmuring quietly; it began to glow as he recited a long incantation. When it was complete, he waved his wand and the entire contents of the vault flew almost violently into the pouch sitting in Harry's outstretched hand. Once the vault had emptied, the bag looked modestly full, while weighing the same it had holding three galleons and sixteen sickles.

"How much was that?" Harry asked, awed at the feat of wizardry he had just witnessed.

"I'm not sure, wait a moment," Flamel walked the length of the vault before picking up a sheet of parchment near the back wall, "According to the register; you just withdrew roughly thirty thousand galleons. I do believe that to be quite a sufficient amount of money for any trip to the past. Only very recently has the economy become so inflated to need so much gold for so little, why even during my years at Hogwarts I spent only around two hundred fifty galleons a year for anything I might need including tuition, nowadays those costs can reach anywhere from one thousand to two thousand galleons a year. You will find in the past that the Galleon system is still in use, although much greater. There are copper coins called Krimps – fifteen Krimps to a Knut, and iron coins called Snubs – ten Snubs to a Krimp. I do believe that thirty thousand galleons would allow you to buy the wizarding world twice over and leave enough to live off of."

Not for the first time that day, Harry was led silently along by Nicholas Flamel, in a daze of surprise.

* * *

Once they had reached the Alley, Nicholas accompanied Harry to buy some things for his trip; a sturdy pair of dragon hide boots, a thick travelling cloak, along with a potions kit called _So You're Going on a Trip: Potions for the Wizard on the Go, _and a series of books called _The Complete Hogwarts Curriculum: Deluxe Edition_. It was a set of thirteen books, outlining main concepts and how to apply them for each magical subject offered at Hogwarts, the reason they weren't on the Hogwarts standard booklist was the lack of background information and the inclusion of the Dark Arts syllabus that was removed from the curriculum after the Blood Wars. Harry continued to ask questions about the journey ahead of him throughout the shopping ordeal, which Nicholas eagerly answered.

The last item on the list was a bag to keep it all in; the bag was quite similar in size and appearance to the money pouch that already hung from Harry's belt although it was made of some type of fabric, rather than leather. It had the same expansion and lightweight charms on it that had been applied to said money pouch, although not on such a grand scale, and included multiple anti-theft charms as well. It was already holding all the items bought today along with doubles for his companion. Harry, now out of the daze he had been walking in noticed they were standing next to Madam Malkins, more specifically in front of the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid this is where we break paths, this book will outline the process of creating your stone and lists the ingredients needed to perform the ritual. The process must have magic from all those Jumping with you to correctly propel you through time. Good Luck." Flamel said, handing Harry a thin red book.

"Thank you."

"Give me your wand," Harry did so and watched as the Alchemist tapped his wand against his, making the handle glow slightly before handing it back, "I've disabled the tracking and identification charms, the Ministry will know someone underage is using magic, but not who or where. I also believe you'll find most for the items you're looking for in Knockturn Alley. Until our next meeting" With a nod of his head, he disappeared soundlessly.

* * *

Harry found himself walking through the dark alleyway, wand in one hand, the other holding the travelling cloak he had put on closed. He was almost positive someone was following him, he had no time to look for an apothecary and was quickly making his way to the only shop he knew of, Borgin and Burkes. Harry stepped into the dark shop, it looked exactly as it had the summer before his second year, although it now contained a few new items. Harry stood beside the door and watched as a cloaked figure looked around before disapparating. Breathing a little more slowly, Harry moved towards the front of the shop, he opened the book to the ingredients and tools page. Pointing his wand at it he muttered _Duplicus_, and snatched the identical piece of parchment out of the air before safely returning the book to the bag.

"May I help you Sir?" came the oily voice of Borgin.

Harry turned to face the man who shrunk back at the wand in his hand. He held out the sheet and said,

"I require these items. If you do not stock any of them inform me where I may find them today, and be discreet about it or I may lose my temper Mr Borgin."

"Nothing less for my – wealthy - customers, if you understand Sir?"

"Do I look like a fool, Borgin? Quickly and you'll get your gold."

With a yellow and rotten smile, Borgin disappeared behind the counter. Harry walked towards a large bookshelf and began examining the titles, none of them looked very interesting – all being tattered copies of books available elsewhere. One book did however catch his eye. It was a good size, maybe a little bigger than standard textbooks and was bound in green cloth. The title was written in an odd style of calligraphy, each of the characters seeming to flow into the next - _Secrets of the Snakespeaker_ was the title. Harry picked it up thinking it useful and brought it to the counter where Borgin was waiting.

"Well?" Harry asked his voice low and menacing.

"I have everything except for the athame, chalk, and soakstone. We don't generally carry materials for those sorts of activities," Borgin placed various bottles and bags on the counter, "The rest of your items are here, I'd say it should be around two hundred galleons for the lot."

"Mr Borgin you are trying my patience, I will pay you two hundred for the items and this book along with an additional twenty for your silence and directions to the location of the other items." Harry said with finalty, putting his selection on the counter.

"Fifty,"

"Twenty-Five,"

"Fourty-Five,"

"Thirty, or I'm leaving,"

"Done. I should also tell you that book doesn't respond to standard translation charms. It's titled, _The Mute Serpent_ and is nothing more than a fantasy novel. I had to use a rather dark charm to do it and it was patchy at that."

"Nonetheless, two hundred and thirty-five for the lot." Harry said counting out the coins, all the while realising why he was able to read the flowing script of the book.

"Once you leave the shop, turn left and look for the sign that says _'Arduous Spells and Ceremonies'_. Your tools will be there." Borgin said after counting the money himself. Harry nodded and left the store after packing up his purchases.

* * *

Once Harry left the dank shop he turned, wand still in hand, and made his way towards the sign described to him. Almost the moment he stepped into the street, he heard the slight pop that was associated with apparition, and then the slight whoosh of air and crackle of power that accompanied a spell being fired. Ducking behind a street display of suspiciously human looking organs, Harry peeked a look at his attacker. Whoever it was appeared to be a Death Eater, if only identified by the dark robes and white mask. Closing his eyes and praying that Nicholas Flamel was truthful about the 'powers nobody had used since the fall of Rome', he tried to access the supposed vast energy gifted to a High Sorcerer.

After a minute of hearing spells being fired towards him and searching within himself, Harry felt a strangely calm sensation come over him. He felt the peaceful sensation and odd tingle in his toes that accompanied casting a Patronus Charm. Smiling, Harry opened his eyes to see overturned carts and burning rubble around him, the small crowd had also disappeared. Standing up, he faced the Death Eater who had gained a companion.

"The Dark Lord will kill you Potter! Surrender and he may do it quickly."

"I'm curious, are you new at this? I put the entirety of Voldemort's inner circle to Azkaban with only my school friends as backup. What makes you think two new recruits can take me out?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the second Death Eater, immediately throwing a Cruciatus Curse towards Harry.

With a flick of his wand, a loose piece of cobblestone zoomed into the spells path where it exploded into a cloud of dust. The Death Eaters took this as a cue and both began throwing curses towards the stationary Harry. As the first two curses whistled towards him, Harry flicked his wand upwards creating a shimmering shield before firing two stunners towards the attacking Wizards. He used no incantations; the magic that was humming through his body reacted solely to his mind. The enemy curses splashed on the shield before it dissipated. The stunners were likewise dodged and succeeded in destroying more of the brickwork on the side of one building. While dodging another Cruciatus and a couple Bone Breaking Curses, Harry decided to take a page out of Dumbledore's book. Pointing his wand at the bricks and rubble closest to the Death Eaters, he transfigured them into rather stony looking dogs and animated them to attack the Death Eaters. While they dealt with the new threat, Harry took a second to plan his next spells.

After letting three stunners miss the Death Eaters, Harry decided to take a more direct approach and began banishing the stones around him towards the Death Eaters heads. After being pelted with a few stones, they began to pick up the pace. Curses began to hail down on Harry, tripping over a loose stone; he was hit in the leg with a particularly painful Tearing Hex, creating a three inch gash across his left leg. Falling down, Harry grasped the bleeding appendage with his free hand. He cast a shield in front of himself as a Bone Breaking Curse hit his prone left foot, successfully crushing his toes and ankle. Wincing in agony, Harry pulled himself to his feet as the Death Eaters laughed.

"Looks like you aren't as skilled as you thought eh Potter?" the first one laughed as they approached him.

Harry felt a blush rising on his cheeks before spitting towards the Death Eaters,

"I'm not finished yet, you inbred SQUIB!"

The enemy wizards growled in anger, almost immediately they charged towards him. Harry again pointed his wand which was thrumming with excitement at the Death Eaters,

"I just…wanted…to go…shopping!" he gritted through his teeth, "_Stupefy abeo Caliga!_" Harry screamed, his anger finally catching up with him.

A scarlet mist flew from his wand towards the wizards, engulfing them in a thick cloud. With another flick of his wand the mist disappeared to reveal the two Death Eaters lying unconscious on the ground, blood dripping from the mask of one. With two more snarled _"Incarcerous!_" the two wizards were tightly bound in chains. Harry fell to the ground, and pointed his wand towards the gash in his leg, casting a basic healing charm he had read about earlier in the summer, and pointing his wand towards his foot and muttering "_Fascia_". Sturdy bandages wrapped his foot and ankle causing him to see stars in pain before he also cast a Pain Numbing Charm. He stood up to leave before the Aurors arrived, late as usual, muttering,

"Next time, wear the bloody boots Potter."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of wandering down Knockturn Alley, Harry found the relatively small shop he was looking for. The windows were blackened and the door appeared to be locked. He knocked on the door before standing back, the grip on his wand tightening. The door swung open slowly, Harry stepped inside slowly. A quiet voice beside him asked,

"What do you need, young one?" the door closed suddenly, making Harry suppress a jump.

"Chalk, made from the shell of a Firecrab, an Athame cooled in the blood of a Welsh Green, and a size two marble soakstone."

"Ah, the directness of youth; please wait here, the price is thirty Galleons," said the deathly old looking witch from behind a counter.

The entire shop was surrounded in darkness, the only source of light was over the counter; Harry stepped towards it and placed thirty galleons on it. When the witch returned, she smiled at Harry and placed the coins into the register, her thin wrinkled skin stretching across her bony face. As Harry reached towards the brown package, the witch grasped his wrist in her bony hand.

"I know not of anything utilising these items together, I sincerely hope you understand the consequences of experimenting in this field young man?"

"It isn't an experiment. And I do, thank you for your concern," Harry replied placing the package in his bag. He left the store as quickly as possible and retraced his steps towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

When Harry arrived off the Knight Bus on Privet Drive, it was late – nearly 7:30. As the bus disappeared loudly Harry felt an unmistakeable hand slap him across the back of the head.

"Potter! Where have you been? It's only your luck that Fletcher was on duty before me keeping Albus immune to your disappearance! Why can't he detect the missing wards? And wh-"

"Professor, I can't explain right now. I need you to go and bring whatever you'll need for a _long_ journey away from the civilized world possibly. Come back and meet me in my bedroom I'll explain there. Quickly, I don't know how long it'll take for Dumbledore to realise the wards have been moved!"

The Professor nodded confusedly before disapparating. Harry entered Number Four through the back door and tiptoed upstairs into his bedroom. Once there, Hedwig fluttered over to him and gave him a hard nip on the ear,

"I know, I know I should have told someone. It's alright now. I need to start packing."

Hedwig hooted her disapproval and returned to her cage as Harry pulled his trunk out from under his bed. The items that were deemed worthy to go along with him were his entire collection of text and reference books, invisibility cloak, dress robes, and his broom which had been given back to him only a week ago. All were placed in the expanding pouch; which Harry had divested of the ritual ingredients and the items for the Professor. The other pouch was placed on the bed while Harry's was hung from his belt beside the money bag.

A few waves of his wand later left the floor spotless and barren. Another wave and the chalk began tracing a ritual circle – a hexagon inside a triangle, surrounded by two circles. Once it was complete, Harry placed all of the various stones, herbs, and liquids inside the hexagon surrounding a shallow bowl made of red clay, glazed black. Following the instructions of the ritual, he began tracing runes and other symbols between the two circles. It took him nearly half an hour to finish and by the time he was done, the Professor was standing in the doorway watching him.

"Are you packed? There's an expandable pouch on the bed along with a pair of boots and a travelling cloak for you."

"What are you doing? Don't you know rituals are dangerous? This could have serious repercussions and not just legally!"

"It's all right; if this is done correctly nobody will even notice."

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Harry handed the small red book to the Professor telling him he had received it from Nicholas Flamel; much to the Professor's surprise. Harry sat still and waited patiently as the Professor read through the short manual, his eyes growing larger as he read all that was explained to Harry personally by the Alchemist. Once he had finished, he silently pulled a shrunken trunk from his pocket and placed it in the pouch along with the cloak and boots that were layed out for him.

"I would highly doubt the validity of these claims, if not for the unmistakable handwriting of Mr Flamel. The possible advantages of this are mind boggling. Shall we begin then?"

"The advantages are great. You know the procedure?"

"Yes."

"Good, after reading that I had a thought. Do you think Hedwig would be able to come with us?" Harry said quietly.

"Your Owl? I hardly think the risk is worth taking!" spat the Professor.

Indignantly, Hedwig flew to Snape's shoulder and bit his ear hard before moving to Harry's.

"I don't think she agrees, Sir."

"That's incredible," came the slightly awed voice of the Professor, "I've never seen such an intelligent Owl, yes they almost never fail to deliver a letter, but to understand us? It's unheard of."

"Hedwig has always been, intuitive. So do you think it would work?" Harry said as Hedwig ruffled her feathers importantly.

"It might, if she was able to project her own magic into the ritual, along with some blood." Came the thoughtful reply.

"Let's start then."

The two began to trace more symbols and runes as Hedwig watched on from her cage. Once they were complete, they began to chant and the ritual circle began to glow a bright red. Hedwig joined them on Harry's shoulder and began to hoot in time with the incantation. They finished the incantation as the clay bowl too began to glow. They added the various ingredients to it before each adding three drops of blood. When the last drop hit the surface of the bowl it began to bubble and steam began to rise from it. At once the two humans began to speak, while the owl hooted softly adding her own animal magic to the mix.

"_Ancients of Power, I call to thee,_

_Gods of Magic, answer my plea,_

_Through blood I ask, as magic's child,_

_The secrets of Time, revealed to me,_

_Divergent paths, my life becomes,_

_Until this day, when two become one."_

The circle began to glow as a wind picked up around them; the room darkened leaving the circle bright as the sun. The magic became palpable in the air as the three travellers felt their own magic fuel the ritual and grow to compensate for the time distortion. The potions in the centre of the circle bubbled and condensed until all that was left was a single, glowing red stone. Almost at once they hit the ground, as if they had been floating on air. The circle stopped glowing and the room around them lit up – only it wasn't a room. They were standing in the middle of a grass filled plain, the circle burned into the ground. Not a sound was heard except for the heavy breathing of the three, until one spoke,

"It worked."

They then promptly slipped out of consciousness as their magic began to rebuild itself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was a random idea that caught me and I was excited lol. I've tried too keep it to a high standard so please if you find something a little stupid just point it out. I don't think theres really anything else to explain so i should probably go work on New Beginnings... TTFN 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HBP SUCKS! GO SUCK AN EGG JKR!**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Alchemist's Secret 

_The Wilderness of Life_

Something was crackling. Harry could feel dull warmth on his cheek. Groggily, he rolled away from it, faintly aware that he was lying rather uncomfortably on the hard ground, instead of his thin mattress at Privet Drive. Along with the periodic crackling, there was a constant buzzing in his ears. Opening his eyes to darkness, Harry stopped thinking. He sat up quickly, searching himself for his wand. It wasn't there. Squinting through the darkness, he remembered the heat that was now on his back. Harry scrambled around to see a dark figure sitting by a small fire.

"Finally awake are you?" Harry recognized Snape's newly recognizable "non-greasy" voice.

"What the bloody hell happened? Where are we?"

"You remember nothing?"

"I…" Harry stopped himself; it all flashed before his eyes, Flamel, Knockturn Alley, the Ritual, and arriving in the middle of a field, "I do… Where is Hedwig?"

"I suspect she has gone hunting, she wasn't here when I woke."

"Alright then, so what's our next move?"

"I suggest we set up camp here, possibly a house too. It could be a while until we find civilization."

Harry nodded before moving closer to the fire.

"Depending on how far we've gone back, there should be a Roman road close to here. They taught us in Primary School. It should lead to London."

"I agree, there should be some sort of Magical settlement in London. Go back to sleep, we'll set up camp in the morning."

When Harry next woke, the sun was shining on him, his face felt slightly burnt. Groaning, he stretched his stiff back before noticing Snape grumpily sitting infront of a cauldron, stirring a thick blue liquid, his tomato red face set in a painful looking scowl.

"Get out much Professor?"

A grunt was the only response. While stretching his legs, Harry felt a sharp pain in his left ankle, groaning, he realized it was still broken and wrapped in a splint.

"Do you know how to heal broken ankles Professor?"

Snape looked up sharply, ignoring the grin that appeared once Harry saw his sunburned face.

"What happened? How did it break?" he asked, pulling his wand out.

"Oh… in Knockturn Alley yesterday… there was a… um… slight Death Eater problem," Harry said rather quickly, "It was a Bone Breaker Hex."

"Idiot boy, I can heal it, but it will be sore for a few weeks. You should have told me before we left." Snape growled, trying his best to move his face the least bit possible, "_Ossis Redintegro!_"

Harry's foot began to glow a light blue colour as he felt the bones in his ankle and foot moving around and repairing themselves. It was a unique experience, to say the least. After they each ate a sandwich, which Snape had the common sense to pack, they pulled out a piece of parchment, and with a couple quick spells had a basic map of the area. While Harry looked through a book Snape brought called simply, _There's No Place Like Home, _the Professor laid down plans for a small home, complete with greenhouses and a potions shed. The book contained had many illustrated spells for erecting small buildings and wards to protect them, like Anti-Muggle Wards, Dark Detectors, and Weather wearing wards.

When the layout was complete, the two Magi began to lay down the foundations in stone. In total there were two greenhouses, a potions shed, a storage shed, and the main house. The potions and storage sheds were made entirely of stone, all of which was conjured or transfigured from the surrounding landscape. The main house took nearly two hours to erect, mostly due to the plumbing and other features that both Harry and Snape insisted on adding to the original design. After the house was built they began to work on the greenhouses, one for food, the other for potions ingredients; Snape insisted on both stating that he refused to forage for both food and necessary potions ingredients.

The greenhouses were the most difficult, as it was required to conjure both metal and glass, refined materials needed much more power to conjure than unrefined ones like stone and wood. Once the greenhouses were complete (after about three hours and many broken panes of glass), both wizards noticed that they weren't in the least bit tired, maybe a little achy from holding their arms steady while levitating the glass into place for the greenhouses.

After a short break for lunch, which consisted of Butterbeer and more sandwiches, Harry and Snape began to furnish the house and storage sheds. Doing the sheds first, they were left with simple wooden shelves and tables, free from any design or adornment. The house was furnished modestly, though tastefully. Snape insisted on the entire house being furnished in cherry or mahogany wood and chose all the furniture designs out of the book. The house only had two levels, the bottom floor holding a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a small pantry/storage room. The upper floor had two bedrooms, each with an ensuite bath, and a small study with two workspaces.

* * *

When the house was furnished and the two wizards were unpacked, they left the house and began to circle the area of the house, at certain intervals they would draw symbols with their wands and drop small amounts of blood on them. Harry did this at the insistence of Snape, who refused to cast the wards alone. The wards extended approximately twenty metres from all sides of the buildings, which were arranged in an equidistant, circular pattern. Once all of the symbols were complete, Harry and Snape walked to what was approximately the centre of the warding circle and again dropped blood on the ground.

"I need you to place your hands on top of mine. I'll perform the actual warding while you provide your own magic. You will complete the warding and activate them with the incantation '_Incipio Munimentum' _followed by _'Castrum Munitus'_. Do not speak until it is complete, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," came Harry's reply as he placed his hands loosely over the professors.

Harry closed his eyes and began to project his magic as he had during the jumping ritual, the odd tingle returned to his toes and the buzzing that had been going through his head all day became more pronounced. Snape began to chant long incantations in Latin. The words became vague as Harry was engulfed in the magic that was becoming thick in the air. He opened his eyes to see the symbols and runes begin to glow brightly. A thin, but bright blue line appeared through each symbol joining them in a circle; similar lines had also arced skyward, creating a dome high above Harry's head. As the strings of magic being incanted began to sound increasingly distant, Harry and Snape both watched as the area between the lines, including the ground they were standing on began to shimmer with the same light that was becoming visible in the air around them.

As Snape continued incanting the light – which was more of an ambient colour than light – began to swirl with a myriad of colours. Red and Gold were added during an Egyptian incantation, Purples, Greens, and all colours of the spectrum began to swirl faster and faster as each ward was layered upon and intertwined with the rest. As if at once, Snape's far away tones suddenly ended. Harry looked toward the Professor, who he could barely see through the swirling magic around them, which as Harry now saw, was being generated from between their hands. The swirls of magic were still occasionally passing through their hands and growing bigger. Looking up he saw Snape looking at him intently, taking a deep breath Harry opened his mouth and began his incantations,

"_Incipio Munimentum!" _the words came out in a low, eerily echoing voice that physically reverberated inside the dome, nearly knocking both Harry and Snape off balance. Almost at once, a blindingly white light erupted from between their hands; blinking a few times to rid themselves of the colourful shapes that were interrupting their vision, when their eyes returned to normal the swirling colours were gone. They had all been pushed to the thin surface of the dome which was now thicker, clear and swirling. It was magnificent. Both Wizards openly gaped at the sight, it was like swimming underwater and looking up to see the sun shining through the surface, the ever moving liquid looking like a force being restrained by the air above it and at the same time calming and gentle.

"_Castrum Munitus!" _this incantation was spoken in Harry's own voice, although the echo was still present. A beam of light burst from between the two wizards, knocking them off their feet. The colourless beam shot directly up into the apex of the dome and spread across the rest of the dome, its power being enhanced by the residual magic in the air. And then it rained.

Harry and Snape had already returned to their feet and walked to the edge of the wards, looking through at the skewed landscape outside the dome, they turned when the wards abruptly fell to the ground. When they passed over the two wizards, they were covered from head to toe; the magic felt safe, comforting, and powerful. The magic didn't however, stick to them. It slid over them to cover the ground around them. Turning around, the Wizards saw that every millimetre of the area was covered with the magic, from the roof of the house, to the walls of the sheds, to the windows of the greenhouses. After a few seconds, the magic began to seep into the surfaces it covered; when the last of the swirling substance had disappeared, both Harry and Snape noticed they were remarkably tired, not to mention the constant buzzing in their ears had significantly diminished. With understanding looks to each other, they returned to the house and their own rooms respectively, where they both fell into well needed, comfortable sleep.

* * *

At the exact moment Harry recited the oddly echoing incantation, wizards across Brittania, and even a few on the continent, all turned towards Surrey feeling an odd sense and a slight buzzing in their minds then immediately returned to their work, ignoring the odd event completely; except for a few. Westward, a man turned towards Surrey and raised his silver eyebrows in surprise and without a thought he appeared in Diagon Alley, where he made his way into Londinium and began walking down the old Roman road southward. Farther north on a cold island in the Orkneys, dark eyes narrowed and a body stiffened on his throne, with a mere thought, dark servants began gliding towards the presence he had sensed while the man hurried towards his library, cursing servants as they bowed before him. And in a small, unnamed tavern in Northern Scotland, four friends shared an intrigued look before retreating to their nearby castle.

* * *

Severus Snape awoke to the smell of food being cooked. Groaning, he got up and shuffled lethargically to the simple bathroom he had added onto his bedroom, _'I can always fix it later,'_ he smirked to himself. After taking a fast shower Severus found himself frantically searching through his belongings for the bottle of oil he used to keep the hair from falling into potions and his eyes. Growling, he realised in his frantic packing he had forgotten to include it. With great resignation, he tied the hair back with a thin black string he conjured and made his way downstairs.

When he arrived downstairs Harry was standing at the small table putting food in front of a short man with mousy white hair and beady brown eyes. He was dressed in brown robes and a short wooden stick leaned on the table beside him. He was obviously a wizard, as they had just cast Muggle repelling charms with the wards. Approaching the table, wand held loosely at his side, Severus sent a glare towards Harry.

"Who exactly is this, Potter?" Harry's face flickered towards Severus' with a confused look in his eyes.

"I don't know. The language is very different," Severus glared harder, if that was possible, towards Harry.

"Had you no thought to use a translation charm? You learn about them in third year for a reason,"

Harry had the decency to look abashed while Severus pointed his wand at the old man and muttered a translation spell, when his wand flashed; both Severus and Harry were stunned at the results.

* * *

James was making very good time considering his age, over the past hundred years he had kept a low profile, most of the older Muggles still recognised him and he hadn't had the time to create a new identity. He was walking down a southern road towards the magical burst he had sensed earlier that day. It was past dark now and the sun was rising, it was imperative he got there soon if they were who he thought they were. Two Magi, out of time, vulnerable to this time's Magic. Yesterday he had sensed the magical burst, larger than should be possible unless a large group of Sorcerers worked together – which was _highly_ unlikely in this time period. The only Magi on the Islands had their castle in Scotland, and moving about wasn't common during this time, thus leaving the only other explanation – _Jumpers_.

James had met nearly all of the Jumpers whose trips had intersected with his own, he himself had been thrown back to a time where the kingdom of Sumeria was thriving and others were just beginning. He had saved many Minoans, preserving what would later become the Greek Civilization, protected Mesopotamia from atop the Tower of Babylon, and destroyed countless lives with the Arcane knowledge taught to him by the times only magic users. James had helped facilitate the development and refinement of Magic, from the Chaotic magics of Mesopotamia, Atlantis, and Lemuria; the Natural magic of Egypt and Nubia, and later the first Wizarding magics in the Etruscan and Greek societies. He had seen countless lives and civilizations born and die, and he was tired of it; but he had taken it upon himself to help other Jumpers in their journeys and until his time came up, he would continue.

Now, in the distance James could see a small group of buildings atop a grassy hill, focusing slightly he opened his senses and saw that each building was dripping with magic, _'Wards'_ he thought to himself. The sun had just risen as he made his way up the hill, the buildings now looked well constructed and he could feel the powerful wards all around him as they let him through. There was some activity in the main house, he could see through the windows. So he knocked on the door.

* * *

Harry woke up on the floor of his bedroom, tangled in a mound of blankets. The sun was slowly rising outside his window. Blearily, he made his way into the bathroom and into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was dressed and making his way downstairs to start on some breakfast. After five minutes of rummaging through empty cupboards. He decided that food would have to be conjured until they could find a town to buy their own. With a few incantations and a wave of his wand, there was a basket of eggs, slabs of ham and bacon, bread, and a tin full of tea waiting to be cooked into breakfast. Soon the smell of food was wafting through the house and there was a knock on the door. Harry cautiously approached, wand in hand and opened the door. An old man stood there in a brown robe, his mousy, scraggly hair sat over his shoulders and beady blue eyes looked over Harry just as his own were.

"Can I help you sir?" Harry said carefully, allowing the harmless looking man inside.

The man replied something in a guttural sort of language and Harry stood slightly stunned. The man had to be a wizard, there was no doubt of that as they had included Muggle-repelling charms in the warding yesterday, but the language seemed to be an impossible barrier as Harry invited the man to sit down and they both attempted to communicate. Sighing in frustration, Harry decided to feed the man, a sign of goodwill. As he was piling food on the man's plate, he noticed Snape looking at the man in distaste. Gulping nervously, Harry tried to explain.

* * *

James listened in amusement as the older man scolded the younger one, for letting him in, and not using a translation charm. _'Must be a new development'_ he thought to himself. While musing to himself, he didn't notice the man raise his wand, and it was only thousands of years of experience that let him know an unknown spell was making its way towards him, jumping up he grabbed his walking stick and raised it at the spell, deflecting it towards the opposite wall. The younger one had also drawn his wand and was now pointing it at him. Deciding to end the tension, James lowered his wand-cum-walkingstick and saw the older man begin a movement and incantation with his wand. Holding his hands up James quickly said,

"'Old on Guv, no 'arm done! I was just lookin' fa summat ta eat! No need ta get nasty innit?"

There was silence. Snape stood stunned, James with his hands raised, and Harry couldn't breathe. He was on the floor, red faced laughing in silent mirth. Until he snorted. The pig like sound broke the scene; James burst out laughing, as Snape scowled at nothing, and retreated upstairs.

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Snape had learned James (Call me Jim)'s name, along with his assumed identity of Merlin. James explained to them that in his utter boredom he had taken it upon himself to teach all those who were out of time and vulnerable to much of the Ancient Magic they would encounter. James began their tuition that very day.

"Righ' O, you lot! Firs' fings firs', wot do you know abou' Mind Magic?"

Harry looked at Snape grimly, while Snape glared at the man in front of him.

"I am a Master Occlumens and Legilimens. Potter has had tutelage in Occlumency, although he appears to have no talent for the art," drawled Snape smugly.

James appeared to squint at Harry before shaking his head, "'E didn't 'ave a good teacher now din' 'e? I see it in 'is aura! A Mind Mage if I see it righ' an' I do!"

Snape's cheeks turned slightly pinkish as he looked at the quite obviously low class man in front of him and their eyes locked, James' seemed to flash slightly and Harry could see Snape clenching his teeth.

"Master?" James gasped, "that's no' even a novice skill level, it is! Wizards in this time spen' years an' years in trances buildin' their defenses! Read this book, then we can start teachin' ya summat useful," James handed them each a book that appeared seemingly from nowhere.

James picked up his walking stick and left the small house, Snape stormed upstairs, presumably to his study, while Harry sat by and watched the events with slight amusement. Opening the untitled book, Harry was greeted with pages full of unfamiliar text, definitely not similar to any of the familiar Romanic scripts that Hogwarts students generally encountered. The text seemed similar to Hermione's Ancient Rune studies, yet immensely more complicated. Flipping back to the first pages he had missed, after the title page was a peculiar one Harry had never seen before. It was completely blank, except for the outline of a hand made up of tiny runic symbols that were more familiar to Harry. With only a slight hesitation, Harry placed his right hand on the outline. The tiny runes began to move, spinning along the outline of Harry's hand, a slight tingle that Harry now recognised to be his own magic seemed to flow down his arm and _into_ the book. It shuddered for a moment before the runes stopped spinning, ejecting Harry's hand, and flipping to the first page.

* * *

_Anciente and Moste Afearede Magicks_

_657th Edition_

_Harrolde James Potter_

_Within this texte you will finde Magicks moste feared and lost to time. Each edition of this texte is unalike; the runic symboles alter the contentes to the owner's particulare needse. To begin, there are three classes of Magick used by all creatures, man and beaste alike. There are two wayse to access Magick, Personal Magick is the supply of Magickal energise within a Witch or Wizard's body, there is also External Magick, whiche lives in all thingse around us. After a briefe outline of these Magicks, theoretical and practical lessonse will reveale themselves. Do not try to skip chapterse, they will be unreadeable until you finishe the previous lessonse._

_Chaos_

_Chaotic Magick began withe the beginningse of civilization. The moste unrefined of Magicks, it is also the moste dangerous. Magick in it's essence is a forme of energy, with no direction. If used in conjunction with the moste Anciente of languages, these raw energeyse may take limited formes. Chaos uses Personal Magicks to purify and make use of External Magicks, this makse the art highly dangerouse to all it is in contact with. Along with the creation of written language, this Magick became lost. These are the knowne classes of Chaotic Magick:_

_ Raw Magick_

_ Fore Offense, or Defense_

Bloode Ritualse

_ To channel immense amountse of Magick._

_ Necromancy_

Controlling the deade.

_ Summoning spiritse._

_ Preventing deathe._

_Chaotic Magicks are far too dangerouse to be kepte in knowledge. They have no practical applicationse beyond destruction._

_Natural_

_Natural Magick has been practised since the heighte of the Mesopotamian Civilizations. This Magick is used by moste beastes and creaturse of Magick. It has much more practical applicationse than Chaos, and is less damaging to the body and mindse of its practitionerse. Natural Magick fell from popularity with the Hebrewe and Christian religionse, it is seen as devil's worke and is becoming lost to Wizardkind as you reade. Natural Magick, uses a combination of Personal and External Magicks, to influense or affecte the casterse' will. To master a branch is to gain the title of Mage, e.g. Elemental Mage, Mind Mage, Rune Mage. The following are the classes of Natural Magic:_

_ Elemental_

_ The four elementse of Earthe, Fyre, Water, and Aire._

_ Elementse are created frome Personal Magick, and use is limited to the casterse' imagination. (Moste Wizarding Spellse are possible with the proper knowledge)_

_ It is rumoured that demons and holy beingse use elementse of Lighte and Shadowse._

_ Spiritual_

_ Animagus: A wizardse' inner animal, transformation._

_ Animal Magick: A (sometimese unwanted) transformationale ability, with a class of beaste. Only three knowne formse exist today._

_ Lupimagus: Canine traitse. See: Lycanthropy_

_ Parslemagus: Serpine traitse. See: Parslemagic_

_ Dracomagus: Draconian traitse. See: Dragon Magick_

_ Beastespeeche: Ability to converse vocally with all beastse._

_ Ritualse_

_ To increase physical abilityse._

_ Runeic_

_ Spellse and Enchantementse: There is a Rune fore everything, and fore everything there is a rune._

_ Druidic_

_ Herblore and Potionse_

_ Herbse and Potionse to give raw Magicks purpose (through Ritualse)_

_ Magick of the Mind_

_ Offense, and Defense_

_ Occlumensy: Defense of the Minde_

_ Legilimensy: Attacke of the Minde_

_ Structurisation_

_ Language interpretation, Intelligence._

_ Abilityse_

_ When one has mastered other aspectse of this branche, many will gain a mental ability:_

_ Telepathy: To mentally speak with other sentiente beingse._

_ Telekinesis: To move thingse with the minde._

_ Some have been known to have Pyrokinesis, or similar offensive abilityse, they are not Magickal in nature, and are purely mental in creation._

_Wizarding_

_Wizarding Magick is the moste recente developmente, and the moste refined class of Magick. It relise purely on Personal Magick, and ability is thus limited to onese' Magickal Core size. It is becoming more popular, as it is the moste simple to use, it is however, an Academic Magick; that is to say, it relise not on intent or will, but specific incantationse, wand movementse, and state of minde. It requirese a wand, which amplifies Magickal power, to use. Many users of Natural Magick have founde with a focal instrumente, such as a wand, Natural Magick is easier to preforme. Wizarding Magick has evolved with the Christian Religion, and as suche, its branches are defined accordingly._

_ Lighte Magick_

_ Healing Magicks_

_ Neutral Magicks_

_ Defense_

_ Shields, Wards, etcetera…_

_ Personal_

_ Passive Magics_

_ Summoning (telekinesis)_

_ Levitation_

_ Communication_

_ Transfiguration_

_ Changing one object into another._

_ Divination_

_ Arithmancy: The Study of Numberse._

_ Darke Magicks_

Offensive

_ Curses: Spells that have immediate physical or mental effecte that must be sustained by the caster._

_ Hexes: Spells that have immediate or delayed physical or mental effectse that are permanente._

_ Jinxes: Spells that affect victim's perception, e.g. Eye-Crossing Jinx causes the victime to see as if theire eyese were crossed._

_Magickal Classes_

_As mentioned before, there are different Magickal Core sizes, these sizes are given titlse. Likewise for Chaotic and Natural Magicks, titlse are gained from branch mastery._

_ Muggle_

_ Non-Magical_

_ Squib_

_ Passive Magicks allow potionse to be brewed._

_ Sensitivity to Magick_

_ Witch/Wizard_

_ Lowest amount of power._

_ Mage_

_ Levels are designated with High and Grand, (Mage/High Mage/Grand Mage)_

_ Warlock_

_ Levels are designated with High and Grand_

_ Sorceror/Sorceress_

_ Levels are designated with High and Grand._

_ This level and higher can use staffs safely to focus their power._

_ Magus_

_ Laste and higheste level of Personal Magick._

_ Archon_

_ Natural/Chaotic classes._

_ Separate title gained after branche mastery (plus two)_

_ (Archon/Lord Archon/Overlord Archon)_

_ Master of Chaotic Magick is knowne as Immortal Archon

* * *

_

The book went on to the first three chapters, _Beginning Mind Magic, Theoryse of Meditation, _and _Practical Applicationse of Meditation in Occlumensy._ After reading these chapters, Harry realised why it was so common in this time, yet uncommonly rare in his time. The original process, which had no doubt been lost over the past thousand years or so, was simple yet extremely time consuming, depending on natural disposition the process had been known to take up to ten years. The first stage was to meditate, to find one's centre. A point where there are no distractions, after the centre has been achieved, the wizard would use it to create a representation of their mind, it is unique to every person. From there, the incredibly time consuming process of building of mental defenses and offenses took place.

Sighing, Harry closed the book to see that it was dark out, and Snape and James were sitting at the table discussing the theory of Mind Magic. With slight resignation, he joined them, mentally preparing himself for another discussion of Snape's rigid ideas on theory vs. practise.

* * *

Over the next two days, James made sure they had a firm grasp of the theories. Harry was currently attempting to find his centre; Snape had already done it and was currently building his defenses. Harry was sitting in his bedroom crosslegged, with his eyes closed. He was having difficulty 'clearing his mind', apparently the process was quite simple, but he hadn't achieved much clarity thus far. With slight resignation, Harry left his room to find James, who had taken to walking through local forests and foraging for plants to start in the greenhouses. After a half hour walk and a few 'Point Me' charms, Harry found James in a small glade.

The trees were thick and moss covered, the ground was also host to a thick emerald moss. In the centre of the glade was a circle of stones, not large, but eerily similar to those at Stonehenge. In the centre of the circle stood a rough grey fountain and from its black tip flowed crystal clear water. The water then fell into roughly hewn troughs where it entered a system of streams that surrounded the monolithic stones. James was looking at the fountain with interest, brows furrowed in concentration. He tapped his gnarled walking stick against the fountain, to have it bounce slightly off a shimmering field of energy. Nodding, he turned to look at Harry,

"One o' you's involved wif a prophecy?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly, before hesitantly nodding,

"How did you know?"

"Tha'" James jerked his head towards the fountain, "Is a Lemurian Fountain. Only seen one of 'em im my life, I 'ave. Mind you, that was a' the heigh' of their civilization, a few thousan' years ago, give or take. They used 'em to speak wiv' their Gods; an' to receive gifts."

"But how did you know about the prophecy?"

"The fountains only show up near someone 'Oo needs it. An' that's usually got summat to do wif a prophecy."

Harry looked away, nodding sadly.

"I have to kill a Dark Lord. He's been after me since before I was born."

"Well wot are you standing there for? Its' go' your gift innit?" Harry walked closer to the fountain, looking confusedly at the black tip, "Go on an' take it ou'!"

Harry hesitantly reached for the black tip, when the shield that had knocked James' walking stick away didn't flare up; Harry grabbed the tip and pulled. There was a slight glow that flowed through the thicket as he pulled the now, rather long, piece of black wood from the fountain. Harry now noticed the black thing he was pulling from the fountain was in fact a staff, the wood was completely black, resembling ebony, but unlike ebony it was the deepest of blacks, it actually reminded him of Snape's robes.

The staff appeared to be slightly taller than Harry, just less than six feet. The tip appeared to be four separate pieces that twisted upwards into a tapered point; inside the hollow tip appeared to be a multifaceted crystal, it was clear and light reflected through it shining rainbows throughout the mossy glen. Water was running down the staff and Harry's arm in shining rivulets; the water didn't feel like water at all, rather, it reminded him of the tingle of magic that now ran through his veins. On a whim, Harry dipped his head to the fountain and took a sip. As he did so, he felt his head get light; Harry continued to drink from the fountain and began to feel magic pulse around him. Little lights flittered through the clearing, and the mosses began to grow. Blood was pumping in his ears as he raised his head. The fountain was still flowing, if at a lessened pace; the stone circle now looked overgrown and wild. James looked on silently, taking careful note of the events.

Without any real intent, Harry noticed that the staff jerked slightly and began to hover in font of him, a small blade appeared in his hands, and as if by magic (Harry chuckled to himself slightly at this thought), he ran it over both palms before squeezing his hands together over the tip of the staff. As the blood dripped over the crystal entombed within the tip, it began to glow green. A warm wind picked up around Harry, spiralling around him, it picked up moss, dust, water and blood. The four elements mixed in the air and began to surround the staff, where it formed into a flowing script. The silver script flowed up the length of the staff and along each of the prongs which twisted to form the tip. Harry grasped the staff with both hands, causing the elegant script to glow brightly before fading and quiet whispering in his ear; the Gods were speaking to him. Harry heard a clapping sound behind him and turned to see James applauding him with a smile on his face. The two walked out of the clearing silently, both with smiles on their faces. James was happy with the knowledge that Harry would now be able to protect the future; and Harry with the knowledge that the Gods themselves were on his side against Voldemort.

* * *

When the two Mages exited the forest, they began making their way back to the house. Harry with new staff in hand, and James hovering a cart full of various plants for the greenhouses. As they approached the hill on which the house was situated, they both noticed the warm twilight noises disappear. The remaining sunlight disappeared, and the sunset dimmed and finally disappeared. The tall grasses around them stopped swaying in the wind as a chill frost rose about them. Harry stood to attention, staff held outward; he'd never let the foul beasts best him, and he wasn't about to start. James looked around in slight confusion; then he felt it, the cold gripping his chest, his very self began to freeze in fear. _Dementors._

They were on a mission for their master. To destroy the powerful beings that he had sensed. They were their master's chosen, the ones he preferred above all else. He had honoured them by allowing them to perform his will. They glided over the countryside, passing over a group of buildings they slowed. Two humans in the distance. Wizards. They moved to attack. To kill. For their lord. _Lord Azkaban_.

The dark beasts swooped down to attack. James, living up to his alias of Merlin, conjured a bright white light that knocked three of the Dementors to the ground, their dark robes, surprisingly untattered, fluttered around as they fell to the meadow below. As James made his way, firing bolts of white light from his hand and walking stick towards them, Harry grasped his staff tight and allowed his magic to flow through him. As the voice of his mother filled his head, and the sight of Sirius falling through the veil flashed before his eyes, seven Dementors surrounded Harry. James, unable to help as he was currently dealing with three of the demons himself, yelled,

"'APPY THOUGHTS 'ARRY!"

The yell from James snapped Harry out of his fears, and he concentrated on the words the Gods spoke to him, the hope they had given him. The staff's crystal, now hued emerald, began to glow. The silver script also brightly appeared as Harry yelled,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" bringing the staff up and slamming it sharply against the ground.

A white glow surrounded him and began to crackle slightly along the ground as a white mist billowed from the bottom of the staff. The Dementors appeared to slow slightly as the mist approached them. The cloud of white congealed into the familiar form of a stag, before a beam of white light exploded from the tip of the staff into the cloud. The cloudy form became solid; it was as if Harry had transfigured the cloud into a living stag. It appeared to be solid and was now glowing with power. Prongs nodded once to Harry, before turning to the Dementors. When Prongs turned towards the Dementors, Harry noticed there was still some of the white mist surrounding the Dementors, holding them in place. It was spiralled around them, and they appeared to be in pain. Multiple rays of light sped from the staff, turning the tendrils into ethereal vines. Just before Prongs charged in attack, Harry noticed the vines had small flowers over them, _'Lilies'_ he thought silently.

Prongs charged the Dementors, which released bloodcurdling screams as they were gored by the magnificent stag's antlers. Black blood covered the ground, bubbling and scorching it. James looked on in wonder at the seven Dementor corpses as Prongs bowed to Harry and disappeared in a flurry of lily petals. Wordlessly, Harry set fire to the corpses, burning them to ash. The three remaining Dementors left in a fury, their companions had been killed.

* * *

As Harry and James entered the house, James broke the silence with,

"You gonna' show me that charm or what?"

After a brief explanation of the Patronus Charm, Harry made his way to his bedroom, where he sat crosslegged, allowing his staff to rest on his palms. He slipped into a meditative trance, concentrating on the image of Prongs surrounded by the swirling Lilies, Harry's centre rose around him, and he found himself within his mind, where he could begin building his defenses. Downstairs, James smiled as he practised the Patronus Charm; the boy was progressing faster than expected, he would find his way, with or without the help of the Potions Master. Thinking of Snape, James slipped upstairs to make a few changes to the man's book; after all, he wasn't sure the book would detect the man's allegiances, and he had to make sure he learned as little as possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'M NOT DEAD! I'm good and alive and writing. I have STILL yet to start fixing Witchcraft, New Beginnings will be called Hp & the Sorcerer's Trials after the next update. I'm about 25 done the next chapter of New Beginnings and around 50 on the next chapter of Witchcraft. Any questions should find me over at hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Harry Potter and the Alchemist's Secret 

_Identity_

Severus Snape opened his eyes. He had been in his trance for four years; his basic skills had greatly sped up the mental process once he had entered his mind. Cracking his neck slightly, he stretched his legs slowly before checking his joints for any movement problems. Finding none, he sighed and made his way to his bathroom for some well needed 'freshening up', all the while, his mind set on a most disconcerting dilemma, his Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy.

For the past six years (though he didn't know it had been that long), Harry Potter had been in a trance-like state, slowly building his mental skills. The process of training Mind Magic was ridiculously time-consuming, but was an essential part of a Wizard's skills. In the early dark ages a (powerful) Wizard's lifespan was estimated at somewhere near three to four hundred years. The powerful magics that they had access to helped to strengthen the body and prolong life. With such long lives being common, many took the time to strengthen their mental capabilities with Mind Magic, because the time was not really an issue, the popularity of Mind Magic was great, thus making it an essential skill. It would no do to have other Wizards legilimising one's secrets, of course.

When Harry entered the trance, he had immediately found himself in the place he had least expected, yet the one that was the most understandable; the one place that Harry identified safety with, The Cupboard under the Stairs. Harry sat in the cupboard and reveled in the feelings that ran through him; the quiet, allowing him to think, to imagine, and to escape reality – where he had time to dream; the darkness, the barriers keeping him safe from pudgy fists, bony palms, and acerbic tongues; the solitude, Harry's space. As he sat engulfed within himself, Harry's life replayed through his mind. From the moment of his birth, to stumbling in to the small cottage after destroying four Dementors, his entire life, all of his memories locked themselves inside the small biscuit tin underneath his cot – the one he had stolen from the cupboard when Dudley mistakenly thought he had finished them and sent his mother out for more.

Hiding the tin under the thin mattress, between the cold steel bars of the cot, Harry stopped to look around. To his surprise, the Cupboard light was on, and the door was open – in fact, the cupboard had shifted. Harry was now standing in the middle of an immense room filled with lights of all types, shapes and sizes. From immense bonfires, to tea lights, to gas lamps, to electric bulbs, shivering slightly at his sudden openness, Harry knew that these were his Occlumency defenses. Reaching for the nearest lamp, one that resembled the one Dudley had broken when they were five, Harry pulled the dainty golden chain, shutting the bulb off, giving Harry a sense of ease in the bright, open room. With determination, Harry set to engulfing his mindscape in darkness, closing it from the world outside.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in the same position he had entered the trance in. While he had been building his skills, Harry had realized that the entire field of Mind Magic was reliant on how much of your brain was active; the process of building defenses also helped to 'activate' the inactive parts of the brain, greatly speeding up intelligence and mental strength. During the course of this process, he had come across a unique ability that his magical tome had described. Telekinesis. Now that Harry was out of the trance, he decided to put his skills to the test. With a thought, he raised the staff that was resting over his knees into the air, spinning it like a propeller. Allowing the staff to fall to the bed, Harry entered his bathroom, mentally activating the shower, where he proceeded to bathe himself entirely using the telekinetic power, all the while thinking, _'This is so cool!'

* * *

_

When Harry finally descended to the downstairs, he found that Snape was privileged to two years further training with his book of _Anciente and Moste Afeared Magicks_; giving him a big head start. Harry didn't waste time with his training, and immediately engulfed himself in his studies. Snape helped bring him up to par with Wizarding Magicks, since most of them weren't covered by the book (it was a thousand years out of date to their knowledge anyways); while James helped to correct most things, including both Harry and Severus' use of incantations.

_Harry and Severus stood in a series of concentric circles, shining golden on the ground. James watched silently as they began dueling, both were using verbal spells, as Harry hadn't yet been able to use them efficiently as yet. Spells flew between the two Magi, whether it was to impact upon a shimmering shield, or to hit the ground and send chunks of earth flying. Harry, noticing a rather large piece of sod a few feet beside Snape, pointed his wand at it saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" as the chunk of earth flew towards Snape, James jumped up shouting, "Wot' the bloody 'ell was tha'!" Harry and Severus stopped for a moment before Harry replied slightly winded, "The hovering charm?" James snorted, cursing loudly before switching to Anglo-Saxon (which thanks to their training, Harry and Snape were now fluent in), "The Hovering Charm? Wingardium Leviosa? WHERE IS THE FEATHER, BOY? Its basic spell mechanics of course! All you should be saying is LEV for bloody Merlin's sake! An experienced duelist could take that opportunity to cast another shorter syllable curse, even your Reductor spell takes less time to cast than the damn Hovering Charm!"_

Suffice it to say, Harry and Severus both quickly picked up the shorter incantations after they were drilled in learning to speak Latin.

When Harry's tutorship in Wizarding magic was completed, he was up to par with a post-graduate of Hogwarts, and had a deadly repertoire of both the Light and Dark Arts at his disposal, the former thanks to James, and the latter to Severus, respectively. Since Wizarding Magic was of a scholarly sort and Harry, not being predisposed to the idea of rules and guidelines, it took nearly a year of intense, daily training to reach that level. Once they were up to that level, they took to London for supplies; Diagon Alley was smaller than it would be in a millennium, but it was still bustling with wizards and witches of all sorts. Severus needed to buy cuttings for his potions greenhouse, and James took the opportunity to visit the bookstore for any of the latest publications.

* * *

Whilst the two elder Wizards went about their business, Harry took the time to explore the alley. There seemed to be a larger focus on weapons and armour in Diagon Alley, there were several blacksmiths and shops displaying elaborate swords and suits of armour in their windows. As Harry wandered through the alley, he spotted the familiar sight of Ollivander's Wand Shop, still looking ancient and dilapidated. The one sight he missed, however, was the looming marble building that was Gringotts. In its place was a simple stone hut, however there were two goblins in full battle regalia standing guard at the entrance. With a nod to the two guards, Harry entered the small hut. Inside were four more guards flanking a large desk, behind which sat an ancient looking Goblin upon an elaborate chair.

"May I help you, Wizard?" croaked the elderly Goblin.

Harry looked around the room before nodding; "This is Gringott's Bank is it not?"

Nodding, the ancient Goblin replied, "It is; and I am he."

"I would like to entrust a sum to this Bank, how may I do this?" Harry asked, moving closer to the desk; surprised that he was speaking with Gringott himself.

"A Vault would be constructed for you, protected by any protection requested. The location of the Vaults is kept secret to all but our Customers. A key will be issued to your bloodline; all records are kept written in an archaic form of Grendeldren remembered only by my kin."

"I believe you've misunderstood my meaning," Harry said carefully, "I wish to offer assistance to this Bank and to the Goblin Nation," he pulled the charmed moneybag from his belt and held it in his hand, "How much would be required to upgrade your staff and facilities? I believe this is an excellent idea and wish to invest in your company."

Gringott looked confused for a moment before grinning; exposing freshly sharpened teeth, "Thank you, Sir Wizard, the Bank is a novel idea although I do believe it will catch on quickly; especially as a rallying point to solidify the burgeoning Magical Society in Britannia. Anything you would be willing to contribute would be greatly appreciated. A Vault would be provided free of charge, and a percentage of yearly profits deposited for your interest in our business."

Harry nodded silently before saying, "Thank you but that will not be necessary, I am simply investing for the future of Britannia," Opening the bag and sticking his hand inside, Harry said "I would like the name of your business to be changed to Gringott's Wizard Bank however," before dropping an even twenty galleons on the Goblin's desk to the astonished group of said creatures.

Gringott managed to croak a strange _'Thank You'_ before Harry disappeared from the building to resume exploring the Alley.

By the end of their trip, James had purchased two new publications on the advancement of Transfiguration; Severus had bought many of the plants he needed (and some he didn't for next to nothing (he assumed it was because they had nearly no use other than in certain foods and as decoration); while Harry was sporting several new robes and cloaks, looking every bit the powerful wizard he was. As the three men stepped behind an empty looking cottage, the two elder ones disappeared with their cargo in tow, and Harry held out his arm, letting out a high, sharp whistle. Almost at once in a flurry of snow, appeared a snow white bird. Hedwig. As Hedwig transported Harry back to Surrey, he smiled as he remembered the day he had woken from his trance to find Hedwig had returned. As it turned out, a creature's magical potential defined their intelligence; and as a Snowy Owl, Hedwig's increase in magical power had turned her into one of the four elemental birds. She had explained this to Harry through a type of mental communication; it was far from telepathy or Beastspeaking, but it allowed Hedwig to have her hoots understood by those who she wished. There were four types of elemental birds, Phoenixes which were of course fire elementals and evolved from the exotic Scarlet Macaw, Quetzals – air elementals evolved from Eagles, the Snow Phoenix – elementals of water evolved from Snowy Owls, and the Diricawl – earth elementals evolved from the Indonesian Cockatoo. Each were capable of evil repelling song, tears of healing, lifting many times their own weight, rebirth, and elemental apparition. They were also able to control their element to an extent as defensive and offensive weapons. To put it mildly, Harry was glad to have Hedwig as a companion.

* * *

When Harry returned to Surrey that day, James had told him to return to his book of Ancient Magic, it was time to begin his training in Natural Magics. Harry caught on to this branch of Magic much faster than he had with the Wizarding Magic, and found the idea of wanting something to happen, and then letting it, much more appealing and easier to perform than 'silly wand waving and incantations', and as it were, Severus' book did not include much on Natural Magic, restricted to Elemental Magic, Druidic Herblore and Potions. After the course of three years, Harry had finally completed his apprenticeship to James as it was required. James never actually told him this, but Harry knew – firstly because James had disappeared leaving behind only a note for the two budding Magi,

_

* * *

Harry-boy and Sevvie-kins,_

_You're now ready to enjoy being jumpers, go explore, learn, save a life or two! You've learned all you can for now from me. I've got places to go, things to see, and people to do (wink wink)! The best of luck to you both, make up new names and identities for yourselves as I did, you're both skilled with permanent glamours so use them! Oh and Severus, you'd better figure out that Vow'ed predicament you're in before it comes back to bite your pasty white behind._

_Til' we meet again,_

_James Mundungus Icarus Fletcher II

* * *

_

When Harry and Severus found out that James was actually the insanely eccentric father of the Order of the Phoenix's very own Mundungus Fletcher (whom Severus had only met once just prior to Voldemort's first defeat), they simply shrugged it off, clearly expecting something equally as odd to come from the shrewd man they had spent the first ten years of their journey with.

The second reason Harry knew he had completed his apprenticeship, was the ritual that was now outlined on the last few pages of his book of Ancient Magic. The Naming Ritual – a ritual that would magically accept a wizard's status as a master of any magical branch, affixing their titles as such magically when the wizard signed their full name; the ritual was used in the twentieth century by powerful wizards, which would attach their magical ranking as a title. It was always performed at the end of any apprenticeship or tutelage in any subject, as a symbolic representation of completion.

When it was performed, Harry found himself looking at a rather long list of titles;

_His Excellency, Arch Mage Harrolde James Potter of Pembrokeshire, heir to the House of Potter_

_(Magus, Lord Archon, Mind Mage, Elemental Mage, Rune Mage, The Boy-Who-Lived)_

The title Arch Mage of Pembrokeshire was explained by Severus, the Potter family had originated in Pembrokeshire and as such, Harry was now the most powerful wizard to have originated there giving him the title of Arch Mage. An ancient but still recognized (in the twentieth century) custom. Severus' list was just as long,

_His Excellency, Arch Mage Severus Hertion Snape of Conwy, Head of House Snape_

_(Magus, Lord Archon, Mind Mage, Druid Mage, Supreme Potions Master, Dark Arts Master, Charms Master)_

Snape was surprised that he too was named Arch Mage, but was glad as Harry was to have completed learning the skills they would need for the long journey ahead of them. After discussing their titles, each retreated to their own bedroom to begin working on their disguises.

* * *

Harry's glamour quickly took shape as he was modeling himself after a familiar form. His hair lengthened to the middle of his back, turning an ashen gray as a similarly long beard sprouted from his face (which incidentally had not yet begun to grow naturally – much to Harry's dismay). Harry's eyes turned a milky white as his face began to wrinkle, the structure becoming much more thin than angular. The muscles that had formed on his arms over the past few years appeared to disappear as they too became pale and wrinkled, his hands thinned, displaying prominently green veins against the thin white skin. When the glamour was complete, Harry added a couple of special nuances as James had taught him. An age spot here, a mole there, a faded scar or two and his look was complete. To complete the 'full package' as it were, Harry extended the glamour to cover his staff, once magnificently black; it was now a gnarled piece of wood that stood just to his eyes.

When the two met in the kitchen an hour later, they both nodded at each other smirking, Harry the wizened mentor, and Severus the foolish apprentice boy. Severus had taken the form of a young boy, he had greater skill in glamours than Harry and was able to alter his height (which was usually only possible with Metamorphmagus skills); he was now shorter than Harry at just under five feet tall with impeccably blond hair and bright hazel eyes. His face was rather unremarkable and all in all Severus looked like an average eight year old boy.

"Have you thought of a name yet Harry?" came the giggle inducingly high-pitched voice of Severus. After a moment of hesitation, Harry replied,

"Nicodemus." Severus snorted.

"And where may I ask did you come up with such a ridiculous name?"

"A video I saw once. He was the leader of this group of intelligent Rats, he was the first wizard I had ever heard of." The quiet, wheezing voice of Harry said. Severus was silent for a moment before saying,

"I was thinking of Brand."

"Sword. Dual edged; how Slytherin of you Severus." Harry chuckled, Severus didn't reply.

* * *

And so, three days later Harry and Severus found themselves many miles farther north than Surrey, a few hours walk from Hogsmeade ready to begin their adventures. They had apparated along with a large work horse they bought in a town that was just north of where they had built their camp. The two wizards had conjured a crude cart and were riding east to Hogsmeade. While Severus held the reigns, Harry sat back reading a book; much to the elder Magus' disgruntlement. Harry however was deeply engrossed in the text, while packing most of his possessions into his bottomless bag, Harry had found the book that he had bought at Borgin and Burkes (10 years ago from his point of view), _Secrets of the Snakespeaker_. After they had arrived in this time Harry had forgotten about it, and had just started reading about it; and to his great surprise and delight it was an _extremely _detailed text on Parslemagic, and more specifically, being a Parslemagus.

The book on Ancient Magic Harry had received from James went into short detail on Snake magic, one of the few sects of Animal Magic that had remained relatively in popular knowledge. The book (authored by the great-grandson of a fourteenth century Parsletongue named Jeff) detailed the steps to gaining the form of a Parslemage (the only form in which Common Snake Magic is useable – High Snake Magic, rituals and the like were oddly enough accomplishable through only speaking Parsletongue; Harry later found out that this was because Parsletongue itself is a sacred snake language, rather than a common tongue), and held a vast variety of spells and rituals used by the craft. Harry was approximately a third of his way through the book and was eagerly drinking the knowledge when he noticed the cart had stopped and was sitting just outside the closed gates of Hogwarts Castle.

"Who approaches?" the loud squeak of a voice came from the gatehouse.

"Fellow Mages to see the Four," Harry said, his quiet but calm voice pierced the silent evening as he returned the book to his bottomless bag.

The iron gates opened silently and the wagon creaked forward along a well worn path to the main doors where four middle-aged Magi stood in wait. After the cart had stopped, Severus helped Harry down, who had taken the habit of leaning heavily upon his staff. A House Elf appeared and led the Horse and wagon away, presumably to a stable of some sort.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, how may we be of service?" Hufflepuff seemed to have a sweet voice, not motherly, but almost serene.

"Ah, my young apprentice and I are looking for refuge. He is orphaned and I have raised him for the past five summers. The Muggles chased us from our home, far to the south. We had heard of a – what did they call it boy?" Harry said, raising his blank eyes for the first time.

"A School, milord." Replied Severus shyly.

"Quite right my boy; he is a bright one is he not? Great potential, he has." Harry said smiling.

Harry's blank eyes looked over the four founders, they showed no emotion, but Harry knew that at least one of them had telepathic skills, his own meager telepathy was telling him there was a heated conversation going on between the four of them. Harry felt Severus step up beside him feigning a sense of nervousness.

"If you have something you can offer us in return you would be most welcome to-" Harry interrupted Ravenclaw, raising an ancient and wrinkled hand.

He turned to face Slytherin, who was glaring intently at him. Harry's blank eyes appeared to flash slightly as he subconsciously strengthened his Occlumency barriers, and parried the spike of mental energy with one of his own, deflecting the Leglimency probe.

"_Looking for something boy?" _hissed Harry; his mouth expelling the serpentine language. The remaining founders stiffened slightly at the noise.

Slytherin did not respond, but continued to glare at Harry who began to speak;

"I wouldn't dream of not contributing to this fascinating institute, I am prepared to take on more than one apprentice or teach many if necessary; I assure you I am very well qualified." Severus nodded enthusiastically to each of the four standing before him.

"Very well," Spoke Gryffindor for the first time, "We shall arrange quarters for yourself and your apprentice, however, I don't believe we have introduced ourselves; please forgive our lack of manners, I am Godric Gryffindor, son of Herewald."

After the other founders introduced themselves, Harry placed his hand on Severus' shoulder, making him step forward speaking,

"I am Brand," Harry smiled as Hufflepuff looked on at Severus' young form with a motherly eye.

"And I am Nicodemus, Lord Archon of Earth's Magick."

* * *

Over the next month, Nicodemus discovered that Hogwarts was being run much as it was familiar to his own tutelage there. Each of the founders taught several subjects easily due to the low number of students attending, there were only twenty students including Brand. When they had arrived, it was late August, and the four were anxious to begin teaching their first set of 11 year olds, it was Hogwarts first year in service to the wizarding peoples of Britannia. Godric was teaching proper etiquette, Defensive Magic, Arithmancy, and Herbology; Helga was teaching Care of Magical Beings, History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Potions; Rowena had taken the subjects of Charms and Healing, devoting most of her time to study various theorems and to take charge of the Hospital Wing; Salazar had taken charge of Mind Magic, Dark Arts, Ritual Magics, and Animal Magics. This left Nicodemus open to teach Runic Magic and Divination, giving him lots of time for study and to practice his Parslemagic.

When the first of September had rolled around, Nicodemus and Brand had settled well into life at the castle and were quite friendly with four, although they were still wary about Nicodemus' knowledge of Natural Magics - which he had discovered were viewed in a somewhat similar manner to the twentieth century's Dark Arts ban. Since this was Hogwart's first operational year, most of the students were from the surrounding area. Each had been chosen by one of the four to form the houses, most surprisingly to Brand, he had been chosen by Helga as a member of Hufflepuff House.

The Great Hall was by no means full; the houses were divided at four round tables – five to a house, while the staff sat at a longer, more elaborate table that was quite familiar to Nicodemus' sight. He sat at the table silently, looking on at the various faces in front of him. Nicodemus' only thoughts were of the few lines that he actually _had_ read of _Hogwarts: A History_; the ones that described the battle in which Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and another Wizard whose name had been lost to time defeated the Dark Lord Azkaban… occurring just after the first Hogwarts Graduation ceremony, where twenty students finished their first year of tutelage. Harry knew, and he would be ready for the Dementor Lord. As the feast ended, he smiled and gave Brand a cheeky wave. Laughing as a familiar scowl darkened the young face.

Brand entered the cheerfully decorated Common Room, ignoring the incessantly cheerful ninny's welcoming speech. The other members of his house were wary of him; he had stayed quiet during the Welcoming Feast, ignoring the idiotic conversation that was going on all around him. As he slipped into the too-soft bed that night, Brand whispered to himself,

"Cheers for a year with the Duffer-puffs!"

* * *

Nicodemus sat patiently as the first five students arrived in his classroom, his first pupils were of the Slytherin variety and Harry was expectantly nervous about what they might relay to their Head of House. As they each took a seat at one of the new desks, Nicodemus stood, leaning on his staff, blank eyes staring out at them (although they didn't know he could see them).

"Welcome to your first class at Hogwarts School. My name is Nicodemus; you may address me as Sir, Professor, or anything of a similar nature. In this course you will begin formal studies in Runic Magics, I will also be testing each of you later in the week for any Divinatory skills you may possess. Since I am quite sure you are all well acquainted since last night, I will forgo any introductory activities to break your nervousness and get right down to business. Are there any questions?"

"How would you know if we're actually working? You can't see a thing, Mudblood. I refuse to learn from you." Spoke a haughty looking girl sitting right at the back of the classroom.

Nicodemus jerked his head towards the girl, and with a sharp motion of his hand a wave of telekinetic power pulled the girl and her belongings towards him; hovering her in mid air. Her face was fair, surrounded by silver hair and bright blue eyes. A pale, faded ethereal glow surrounded her as her ire rose, her nose lengthened and her eyes became small and black. Nicodemus smiled as he let her fall ungracefully to the floor.

"Well little Veela, I assure you I am quite capable of sight, if a little roundabout. But do not presume to speak of blood's importance to myself, I care little for it. Especially when you are neither full blooded Wizard nor Veela, you may leave or stay, but make no mistake that you will suffer punishment if you speak out of line again," he turned to the other four members of the house, "that is a warning to you all. If you have something to say you may politely raise your hand and I will permit you to speak accordingly."

He tapped his staff against the floor twice, sending a pulse of magic towards the large blackboard which immediately filled with writing.

"This is the Runic Alphabet we will be studying this year, copy it down and we shall begin when you are finished." Inwardly, Harry smirked, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok.. I admit, that was really short. WELL GUESS WHAT, that's only about 3/4's of the chapter done. Should I keep it this way or should I finish the chapter? I would like to leave it like this, but if the demand is high enough, i'm sure I can squeeze in a few more school scenes...maybe one of Severus' first class? Anyways...I hope you liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
